Venineux ou constructeur
by Acid Acetic
Summary: nous revoilà dans une deuxième fic, attention ca va faire mal... Harry va ENCORE UNE FOIS! avoir des surprises...accuser de meutre...un troisième empire qui se forme...une PETITE histoire d'amour...plan de duels...fic sympa quoise déroule après le 5iem
1. Chapter 1

Auteurs: Acid & Acetic

Tout les personnages, à l'exception de Natas, Seslag et U.n.f.a.n.t.o.me. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling etc….

Aussi, Drago Malefoy se fera appeler Draco Malfoy (comme la version anglaise).

WARNING : Ce n'est pas le même style que : « Qui savait que les Phoenix prenaient de l'aspirine ? »

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les écailles s'étirèrent unes à unes. Cette fois elle y arriverait, elle le devait. Cinq bosses prirent leur place sur le corps visqueux. La membrane se déchirait, laissant place à quatre membres repliés sur eux-mêmes. Un liquide jaunâtre dégoulinait de chaque plaie, couvrant les dalles, s'incrustant dans les fissures. L'écosse fut arraché par des mains maladroites mais puissantes. Libérant son nouveau visage, l'humaine ouvrit les yeux. Elle eu peine a reconnaître le monde autour d'elle. Rampant jusqu'au mur, des lambeaux de son enfance restèrent accrochés aux dalles, tel la peau d'un serpent qui mue. Ses doigts s'écorchèrent au mur, l'individu tentant de se relever. Dans son effort, elle râpa tout le devant de son corps. Sentant la douleur, elle lâcha prise et tomba en arrière sur ses vieilles écailles qui s'incrustèrent dans la chair. En essayant de se relever, elle entendit des bruits familiers.

« Nagini ! Le maître voudrait te parler !....Où es-tu encore passer le serpent ?...Sale bête va, toujours a fouiner…Mangeant des rats…Un de ses jours ça sera moi…Espèce de sac à main ambulant ! Je suis sur que tu fais exprès de les dévorer devant moi…Nagini ! »

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, son odeur, son apparence, sa voie, tout pouvait faire croire que ce fut un autre, mais elle le reconnaissait, c'était Peter Pettigrew. Elle se releva péniblement, attirant l'attention du mangemort. Interloqué, il fit mine de reculer.

« Qui va là ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle cligna des yeux une fois, ses pupilles changeant de formes, maintenant ovales. L'animagus crispa sa mâchoire avant de parler une fois encore.

« Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? »

« Dis à Tom qu'à Poudlard il y aura des rats. »

* * *

L'homme, recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'approcha d'un pas hésitant vers le trône de son maître.

« Qui y'a-t-il encore ? »

« J'ai vu une femme…nue…alongée sur le dos dans une liquide visqueux… »

« Tu as eu peur. »

« … »

« Sacré Natas… »

« … »

« N'as-tu toujours pas compris, imbécile ? »

« … »

« Va les chercher. »

« Sesl… » commença-t-il à dire.

« Oui. »

« Très bien maître. »

* * *

« Maitre vous avez demandé à… » commença le mangemort adulte.

« Il y a un changement dans notre plan. »

« De quel ordre ? »

« Elle est partie. »

« …quand ? »

« Tout à l'heure. »

« Seslag, va à sa recherche ! »

« Il la surveillera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Père, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… » chuchota Seslag.

« Tu pars pour Poudlard et tu fais de sorte qu'elle s'intègre. »

« Mais, qui ? »

« Seslag, apparemment tu ne peux pas discuter avec nous. »

« Je, »

« Sort. »

Les yeux bleu roi regardèrent le sol, honteux. Il repoussa en arrière sa mèche qui cachait son œil gauche. La grande figure se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte en acier. En refermant la porte, les cheveux bleu nuit s'assombrissèrent.

« De loin je pourrais le prendre pour ma cible. »

« … »

« S'il n'exerce aucun changement, cela risque d'arriver. »

« Il est jeune… »

« Comme vous l'étiez, et pourtant… »

« Je n'avais pas les mêmes motifs… »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de femme dans ses pieds. »

« Lily n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça.. »

« Tes sentiments prendront le meilleur de toi… »

« Je ne voulais pas tuer Harry… »

« Et tu t'es mis dans mon chemin, ce qui t'as fait perdre ta femme… »

« Seslag gagnera ce concours. »

« C'est dans son intérêt. »

* * *

Le serpent se faufila dans le magasin poussiéreux. Le propriétaire dormait depuis bien trois heures maintenant. En quelques instants, Natas se transforma et monta sur un tabouret. Elle ouvrit chaque boite jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouva une baguette. Ventricule de Dragon, 18,75 centimètres. Un mouvement de sa main gauche, elle ressemblait à toute sorcière de deuxième cycle. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles couvrant son visage. Elle fit apparaître une valise et ressortit, ce dirigeant vers le quai 9 ¾. Elle passerait inaperçu : depuis que le directeur Karkaroff avait donné sa démission, ses élèves continuaient leurs études à Beau Baton ou Poudlard.

* * *

**Note des auteurs :**

C'est pas le même genre…Mais ça a une histoire…surprenante. Le premier paragraphe n'est pas une représentation de la fiction entière.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Malgré la fumée qui envahissait le quai, Seslag arriva à se faufiler dans le train. Il s'engagea dans le couloir. Un chat, ou une chatte, il n'eu pas le temps de connaître ce détail, lui passa entre les jambes, manquant de le faire tomber. Quand le train démarra, une jeune sorcière le heurta accidentellement avec sa valise. Elle avait un visage rond, avec des joues roses pimpantes, ainsi que des yeux bleus éblouissants, une touche de fond de paupière harmonisant le tout. Seslag, tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses, la bouscula, la valise lui atterrissant sur le pied, terminant cette rencontre en beauté. Il prit la valise et rentra dans le compartiment le plus proche. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et la lâcha. En moins d'une seconde celle-ci avait disparu. Sous les yeux larmoyants de la propriétaire, il sortit et continua ce pourquoi il était là.

Il chercha chaque wagon, observant toutes ces demoiselles, à la recherche d'une qui se démarquerait. Il élimina d'office celles qui se reconnaissaient, qui riaient ou qui étaient polis. Il repassa pour la troisième fois en revue le train, quand il remarqua qu'un des compartiments n'était occupé que par une seule personne, cela étant étrange, de fait que les autres étaient au minimum pleins. En coulissant la porte, il prononça un mot :

« Natas ? »

La jeune fille réagit rapidement, pivotant vers son interlocuteur.

« Oui ? »

Cela le surprit, selon lui, elle n'aurait pas répondu, au moins pas aussi rapidement.

« Oui ! »Se répéta-elle, insistant.

« Je…te cherchais ? »

« Et tu m'as trouvée. » En disant cela, elle se leva, baguette à la main, et sortit du compartiment, pour rejoindre le couloir. Surpris et embarrassé, il la suivit du regard.

* * *

« Quelle journée » soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. « Une petite première année a eu _quelques _soucis. Un, elle arrive, le train n'est même pas arrivé, normal quand tu arrives quatres heures à l'avance. Ensuite, quand elle demanda de l'aide à une élève pour sa valise, celle-ci la lui lança à la figure. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Elle monte dans le train avec sa valise cabossée, pour qu'un jeune homme la lui jette par la fenêtre… » finit-elle tout en défaisant son écharpe. Elle se redressa subitement, comme la fois ou Fred et George avaient testé l'un de leur coussin sur elle. Elle sortit du compartiment pour entrer dans le couloir. Elle fut tirer en arrière par Harry qui voulait voir ce qui avait surpris Hermione. Il sortit du compartiment et vit un élève se faufilait. Il le suivit.

* * *

Seslag entendu des pas et se retourna. Quoi encore ? Il vit alors le survivant de Vous-savez-qui face à lui. Ses yeux s'écartèrent à la vue de l'horreur. Il avait un jumeau. Celui-ci avait la même ossature faciale que lui. A peu de choses près, ils étaient identiques. Seslag avaient les yeux bleus, Harry verts. Seslag le dépassait de quelques centimètres, mais Harry restait unique avec sa cicatrice. Harry avait les cheveux bruns tout comme son père…

* * *

Surpris et embarrassé, Seslag la suivit du regard. Sa mission commençait mal. Il avait de l'estime pour la jeune fille. Pour être surveillée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle devait avoir fait quelque chose spécial pour attirer une telle attention atour d'elle. C'était impressionnant, soit, mais peut intelligent. Si, à cet age, elle avait déjà des problèmes avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, elle n'allait pas vivre longtemps.

Il la suivit quelque part quand il sentit un regard sur sa nuque, il se retourna brutalement pour dévisager son interlocuteur. Il plongea son regard glacé dans les yeux verts qui se présentaient à lui. Les pupilles de ces derniers s'élargir avec étonnement. Ayant le dessus sur son interlocuteur, Seslag se mit à le dévisager lentement. Ce nez, cette bouche, ce menton lui étaient plus que familiers. Il défia de nouveau les yeux émeraudes. Il continue, hésitant, ayant presque peur, et vit la fameuse cicatrice. Il eut un mouvement de recule, l'examinant pour la dernière fois. Il partit d'un pas calme et régulier. Il traça son chemin à travers la foule, pour terminer en se cachant dans les toilettes. Il claqua la porte et le ferma grâce à un sortilège. Il se regarda dans le miroir, dégoûté. D'un coup de coude ferme, il cassa le miroir, des morceaux de verres faisant saigner le bras pale. Il se laissa tomber, son dos frottant contre le mur quand il glissait. Les larmes coulèrent, les yeux se fermèrent.

Comment se faisait-il que cette horreur lui ressemble à ce point ? Cet enfant qui n'avait jamais rien, autre que se faire attaquer à plusieurs reprises. Sa popularité était démesurée. Mais qu'était-il pour dire cela ? Un pauvre petit mangemort qui avait toujours du se cacher, se soumettre à un tyran rassi. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il représentait l'assurance vie de son père. Et, celui-ci, au lieu de le traiter correctement, le prenait pour une chose entre un moldu et un sorcier, quelque chose qui ne méritait rien, ou presque rien. Seslag espérait que ce n'était pas la vraie vision de son père. Les larmes continuèrent de couler. Il avait un sosie, un horrible, terrifiant, défiguré sosie. Il sentait que son monde tombait en morceaux. Les larmes continuèrent de couler. Il ne lui restait rien, même pas un visage à lui seul.

* * *

Il sortit du compartiment et vie un élève se faufilait. Il le suivit. L'étranger se retourna rapidement, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le regard était tellement froid qu'il n'eu pas de mal à discerner l'œil derrière la mèche de cheveux. Ce regard le fit se sentir petit, tout petit, comme quand il était sous la cage d'escalier, quand on l'y enfermait. Il avait l'impression d'être un passager clandestin, de n'avoir rien à faire ici. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Le regard devenait douloureux, il le transperçait, il le dévoilait sans pudeur, il le déchirait au plus profond de lui, il le manipulait entièrement. Heureusement pour Harry, l'autre partit. Il se sentait utilisé. Un animal qu'on laissait souffrir au lieu de l'abattre. Ses genoux le lâchèrent, et il s'effondra sur le sol, des larmes le long de ses joues. Il sentit deux paires de mains amicales le soulevaient et le traînaient jusqu'au compartiment. Ils l'allongèrent sur une des deux banquettes. Harry se recroquevilla automatiquement en position fœtale, blanc comme un linge, couvert de sueur.

Hermione s'assit à coté de lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Ron, un peu gourd, se mit lui aussi à l'autre bout de la banquette et installa les jambes d'Harry sur ses genoux. Hermione lui caressait le visage, essayant en vin de le calmer. Ron eu le courage de parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il m'a tué. » répondit Harry.

« Mais qui ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il m'a tué. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes ? » protesta Ron.

« Le pire c'est qu'il me ressemble. »

« Lui ? » ajouta Hermione.

« Oui, lui. »

* * *

**Notes des auteurs :**

D'accord, on vous a fait attendre, mais c'est un chapitre magnifique non ?

Dinoushette : youpi ! on a un : « bonne intrigue » ! auteurs supers heureux(ses) . Pour ta question, cette fois on a été assez clair, non ? Sly t'envoie ses meilleurs lapins roses.

Sahada : youpi ! nouveau(elle) reviewer ! ouvre un bouteille de champagne


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Qu'ai-je fait pour en arriver là ? Moi, un jeune homme avec un physique séduisant de 17 ans pour devenir le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal de 700 élèves, qui plus est avec une mission qui n'a aucun sens. J'étais le tombeur des gryffondors, voir des autres maisons, non officiellement, en attendant Lily. Parmi ces femmes, il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était une erreur, elle ne m'a rien apporté de bon, juste de la douleur. Lily et moi nous sommes mariés. C'était un mariage simple et heureux. Il n'y avait que nos amis les plus proches. Lily était si belle. Six mois plus tard, mon premier malheur arriva, mon fils naquit. Un enfant de 3 kilos, apparemment en pleine forme, avec de beaux yeux bleus comme sa mère n'arrêtait pas de répéter. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, mais je ne me vis pas. Je ne vis pas d'amour, rien. Trois mois plus tard, le fruit de la passion de mon mariage naquit. Un adorable bébé, un sourire qui aurait rendu heureux le plus triste des hommes. Il était en bonne santé, mais les docteurs nous en prévenus qu'il aurait sûrement besoin de lunettes. Rien de grave. Lily était radieuse. Ce fut un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Pendant cette année j'ai du m'absenter à nombreuses reprises. Lily ne se doutait de rien, personne ne se doutait de rien. Qui aurait cru que j'étais un mangemort ? C'est même moi qui ai poussé Pettigrew dans ce chemin. Cet idiot. Et puis, cette soirée d'Halloween, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mon maître m'avait ordonné de laisser Harry seul, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de vague. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon fils ainsi. Au dernier moment, j'ai renoncé. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon fils comme ça. Je me suis mis entre Voldemort et lui. Il m'envoya un Endoloris, et je restais comme ça le reste de la nuit. Lily eu à peine le temps d'utiliser de la vieille magie pour sauver notre amour. Depuis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a plus autant confiance en moins. Mon 'assurance vie' est mon deuxième fils, mon fils aîné. Si je fais quelque chose de mal, il paye. Si seulement ça avait été l'inverse, j'aurais peur. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, de ne pas avoir pu faire autrement. Je vais me rattraper. C'est ma mission en plus. Je serais ravie de l'accomplir. Même si cette fois encore je l'envoi vers la mort. Qui c'est ? Nous mourrons peut-être ensemble !

Le professeur Pétaurd sortit de ces pensées quand il entendit les acclamations des élèves quand il se leva.

* * *

Trouvant une excuse quelque conque, Natas sortit discrètement de la salle. Elle se rendit dans les toilettes les plus proches, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Bizarrement pudique, elle s'enferma dans une des cabines. De le voir, ce discours. Elle agonisait. Ce vieil accordéon à lunettes. Comment allait-elle le supporter pendant tant de temps ? C'était presque comme si ça lui était physiquement impossible. La haine la ravageait. Sa peau la brûlait au point qu'elle se la serai arraché. Soudainement, la fille disparu, le serpent pris sa place. La crise d'angoisse passa rapidement. Tout en reprenant sa forme d' « animagus », elle se rendit compte que son apparence avait changé. Elle n'était plus une petite brune avec un air malicieux mais une grande blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts avec la carrure d'un ange. Natas, voulant être sure qu'elle aurait la même tête la prochaine fois qu'elle se transformerait, refis les mêmes actions. Même résultat. Tout allait bien.

De ses doigts de fées elle poussa la porte pour sortir. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle rendit compte que son uniforme avait rétrécis. Ayant eu le chance de voir les effets de cette manipe, elle défis les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier.

Elle était passée inaperçu quand elle voulu sortir, pour revenir, ce ne fut pas la même chose. Disons que même Ron leva le nez de son assiette, la bouche grand ouverte. Il reçu un magnifique coup de pied de la part d'Hermione.

Une seule personne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, scrutant la salle, même si celle-ci venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Seslag, un grand jeune homme relativement surprenant. Il était plus grand et plus fort qu'Harry, physiquement et mentalement. Ses cheveux bleus rois marquant sa forte personnalité. Lui cachait la moitié du visage une mèche rebelle. Ses yeux bleus ne faisait que marquer la différence entre les deux frères.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? » demanda Natas à Seslag.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient m'enmerder la grande blonde ? » répondit-il délicatement. Les conversations cessèrent autour d'eux. Draco, ignorant la réponse de Seslag, prit la parole.

« Le directeur nous a parlé d'un concours où des élèves réunis en équipe de 2 à 6 doivent chercher des objets grâce à l'aide d'indices. Pour parvenir aux indices il faut passer des épreuves. L'équipe qui aura tout réussi sera directeur pendant une journée et gagnera une somme importante d'argent. »

Natas, n'ayant écouté que d'une oreille, re-essaya de communiquer avec son interlocuteur.

« Cherches pas Natas, elle est pas là. »

« Et t'es qui pour savoir ça ? »

« Natas Nomed, enchantée »

Les élèves autour d'eux se levèrent pour regagner leurs chambres. Natas, ayant pris notes de Seslag ne portait aucun intérêt, se leva et partit. Draco, qui la suivait de près, essaye de reposer son bras sur son épaule, sous les yeux outré de Pansy Parkinson, sans succès.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

_Le premier jour des vacances d'été. Il pleut. Les Dursleys sont réunis autour de la télé. L'appareil magique qui fascinent tant de moldus. Depuis 6h du matin ils regardent la même chaine. La chaîne sportive. Des coureurs, des cyclistes, des athlètes, des nageurs. Tante Pétunia se lève occasionnellement pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, causant des cris de la part du reste des membres, car à chaque fois qu'elle se lève, elle passe devant la télé. C'est la quatrième fois que ça arrive depuis ce matin. Elle a du comprendre l'utilité des publicités. 8h, personne ne bouge. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Alors que Pétunia fait mine de se lever, Vermont l'arrête et hurle en me demandant de répondre. Honneur rare. Je cache ma baguette sous mon lit et descend les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, pensant pouvoir avoir quelques minutes de liberté. J'ouvre la porte. Elle grince. L'opération est loupée. Vermont n'hurle pas. Peut être pas. Je me retrouve face à un jeune livreur, un très jeune livreur de lait. Je rentre et prend les quelques pièces qui sont sur la table. Y'a même pas assez pour un pourboire. Il prend les pièces et les range dans sa sacoche avant de sortir un papier._

_« Signez ici. »_

_« Vous avez un stylo ? »_

_Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en sortit accidentellement un bout de bois. Pas n'importe quel bout de bois bien sur. Une baguette de chez Ollivander, d'a peu près 9 pouces. Il la rangea instantanément comme si de rien était, sûrement en espérant que je n'avais rien vu._

_« C'est peut être un peu exagéré de la garder tout le temps sur soi non ? »_

_« Pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, non. Je veux pas être surpris. »_

_« Pourtant les premiers cycles n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. »_

_« Je m'expliquerais avec le Ministère après. »_

_« Vous marquez un point… »_

_Apparemment à cours d'arguments, il continua._

_« Quelle maison ? »_

_« Gryffondor. »_

_Une pause. Apparemment lui aussi._

_« Quelle année ? »_

_« 6e. »_

_Un déclique du se déclancher puisqu'il commença à étudier mon visage. J'en profita pour faire de même. Il devait mesurer quelques centimètres de plus que moi. C'était un grand garçon blond, les cheveux tirés en arrière en queue de cheval. De mon point de vue, il aurait très bien pu être dans mon année, malgré la remarque de tout à l'heure. Il avait la peau assez pale et magnifiques yeux bleus. Nous nous sommes reconnus mutuellement, il fut le plus rapide de nous deux._

_Depuis, je guettais chaque passage de la camionette. Dennis m'avait expliqué qu'il remplaçait son père cet été parce qu'il s'était cassé la jambe. Mais, il avait un gros défaut, son frère. Il s'était incrusté le jour où j'avais profité d'une sortie des Dursleys pour inviter Dennis. J'étais dans l'incapacité de le jeter à coup de pieds dehors, pensant que Dennis ne reviendrait pas. Ils étaient dans les précieux fauteuils de Tante Pétunia, leurs 'sales' chaussures sur la 'splendide' moquette marron. J'étais à genoux dans la cuisine, en train de me battre avec un tiroir, quand j'entendis Dennis se faire réprimander par son frère._

_« Tu mêles pas Harry Potter à tes histoires. »_

_« Je te dis un truc, en confidence… »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce tu pouvais pas être un garçon normal qui aime des filles, comme tout le monde… »_

_Je me relevais brusquement, un plateau à la main, trois tasses de thé dessus. D'un pas décidé je les rejoignit, et posa mon plateau d'un coup sec. Je me penchais tout naturellement, comme si j'allais passer à Dennis une tasse de thé. Ma main vide, je me tournai vers lui, me retrouvant face à lui. Je fis un pas en avant et l'embrassa. Je fis durer le plaisir, un parce que ce n'était pas si désagréable, deux parce que j'aurai voulu filmer le bien-aimé frère à ce moment là. Pendant que j'étais sur mon joli petit nuage rose, Dennis me poussa gentiment en arrière. Je me redressais, rougissant. Dennis se leva : « On devrait y aller. » Les Dursleys rentrèrent tard dans la soirée. Je me torturais toute la journée, toute la nuit. J'avais peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Mais il fut là le lendemain, encore plus chaleureux que d'habitude. En guise de réponse, il me rendit mon baiser avant de partir. _

_Aux bouts de la troisième semaine de vacances, je reçus une lettre de Ron m'invitant chez lui. _

_Dennis et moi étions dans la camionette de son père, l'endroit le plus intime que nous avions trouvé. Disons qu'il dut rester plus que les 5 minutes habituelles, au point que sa mère du l'appelé trois fois avant qu'elle puisse le joindre. « Allo. Ah Maman…Oui oui ça va…Mais non j'ai pas eu un accident…sinon je t'aurais appelé tu le sais…la ?...je suis avec un ami…non…non plus…toujours pas…bon j'arrive…oui je suis prudent…qui veut me parler ?...dis lui qu'il aille baver devant son poster…mais non…maman…tu sais que je le pensais pas…j'adore mon petit frère…non mais je sais que c'est en vérité c'est mon grand frère…maman…j'ai plus de batterie…ça bip…oui c'est ça…je t'entend très mal…à tout de suite…voila…c'est ça… » Il pu enfin raccrocher. Je me rhabillais, souhaitant avoir une télécommande avec le button « rembobiner ». Je pris la première chemise sous la main, trouvant une trace de rouge à lèvres dessus. _

_« C'est à moi…C'est ma mère ce matin… » Je sortit, le moral dans les chaussettes. Je lui dis au revoir rapidement, sa mère devait déjà le voir mort et enterré._

_

* * *

_

Le dîner de la rentrée était terminé. Hermione, prenant son rôle de préfète à cœur, décida de mener les premières années et les quelques anciens élèves de Durmstrang, à la salle commune. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucun nouvel élève en 6e année. Dommage. Il devait être en serpentard, comme d'habitude. Harry regarda autour de lui, scannant chaque visage. Il vit Dennis. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, de merveilleux souvenirs remontant à la surface. Il se rapprocha, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Il n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait désigner comme souriant, mais ça n'a pas choqué Harry. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus, avec un élan certain. Harry regarda autour de lui, un peu gêné en pensant à ce que Dennis allait sûrement faire. La main du grand blond se transforma en un point et heurta l'œil gauche d'Harry, cassant ses lunettes, manquant d'enfoncer des bouts de verre. Se fut Dennis, à la place, qui reçu des éclats de verre dans son point. Un silence de stupéfaction s'installa. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Harry et Dennis. Hermione, gardant son sang froid, continue son chemin vers la tour des gryffondors, comme si de rien était. La ligne continua à bouger, les murmures commencèrent. Dennis resta dans un coin de la salle commune, se faisant gronder par son grand frère, qui était absolument outré. Harry, pendant ce temps, avait un trentaine de fans autour de lui, demanda pourquoi Dennis avait fait ça, si il allait bien, etc…La foule se dissipa quand Hermione commença à soigner Harry. De son côté, Dennis se soigné lui-même. Au bout d'a peu près un heure tout le monde était dans les dortoirs. Cela mise à part le trio infernal et Dennis.

« Mais c'est qui ? » demanda Ron, l'observant du coin du regard.

« Dennis Crivey. » dit Hermione, coupant Harry avant qu'il puisse répondre.

« Le gamin qui courait dans la salle commune avant le tournoi en 4e année ? Celui qui était tombé dans le lac et frimait avec le manteau d'Hagrid ? Le petit frère de Colin Crivey ? »

« Ron, si tu le connais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ? » dit Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » ajouta Hermione.

« Je sais pas…je comprends pas. » Harry ne parla pas pendant un certain moment._ On ne s'était pas quitté faché. Mais, c'est vrai que l'on n'avait pas gardé contact pendant que j'étais chez Ron. Mais, il ne faut pas oublié que c'était lui qui devait écrire en premier. Je n'ai pas eu de lettre moi…_« Ron, t'as pas du courrier à donner par hasard ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je sache ça ? »

« Simple, tu as fouillé mon courrier tout l'été pour voir si j'étais le capitaine de quidditch cette année. »

« Et j'avais raison ! J'ai bien fait de persévérer ! »

« On s'éloigne de sujet. »

« C'était quoi déjà ? »

« Est-ce qu'il te reste du courrier pour moi ? »

« Tu veux dire ton fan mail ? Bah oui, j'ai ça. Je pensais que ça serait amusant à lire au coin du feu… »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

« Tu peux me le passer s'il te plait ? » dit Harry, stoïque.

« Mais il doit sûrement être tout au fond de ma male… »

« Ron ! Maintenant ! » protesta Hermione.

« Si vous vous y mettez à deux maintenant… »

Ron, revenant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tiens. »

Harry les ouvra, puis regarda ses deux amis. Hermione fit signe à Ron de partir. Celui-ci ne compris pas tout de suite, mais le fait de lui tirer les oreilles a du aider. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, Harry se leva, se dirigeant vers Dennis, qui observait la lune scrupuleusement. Dès qu'Harry fut proche de lui, il l'embrassa. Quand Harry s'assis en face de lui, Dennis parla.

« Faudrait te décider, »

« Ron avait intercepté… »

« Il a lu mes lettres ? »

« Non, non…Heureusement… »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? T'as honte de moi en plus maintenant ? »

« Mais non…Dennis, calmes toi. »

« Je suis pas mon frère, t'es pas mon idol depuis que je suis arrivé ici. »

« … »

« Quand même, c'est pas si dur de prendre sa plume et écrire trois lignes… »

« J'ai était bête. »

« Continu. »

« Complètement stupide. »

« Et, »

« Et je ne suis pas digne de ton pardon ? »

« C'est bien, maintenant baises moi la main » dit-il, tout en tendant sa main. Harr le fit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Seslag était paisiblement allongé dans son lit, un briquet et une photo à la main. Pendant qu'il essayait de faire marche l'instrument du diable, le reste des serpentards faisaient la fête en bas, comme la 'tradition' l'exigeait. Un spectre blanc, quasi translucide, apparu devant lui. C'était le fantôme d'un jeune garçon d'environ 9 ans. Un petit blond aux yeux marron. Il avait l'air de sourire tous le temps. Seslag l'avait rencontré dans le train. En cassant le miroir, il l'avait libéré. Le petit ne voulait plus le lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dis la voie douce et excitée.

« Casses toi le fantôme. »

« NON ! Moi c'est U.n.f.a.n.t.o.m.e. ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda le sorcier, levant la tête.

« Pff, bah mon nom c'est Ursule et pis un autre prénom pour toutes les autres lettres. »

« Tu le sais pas toi-même ? »

« Bah si, mais je le dis qu'aux gentils. »

« Et je suis méchant ? »

« Bah, c'est pas bien de brûler des photos. » et à ce moment U.n.f.a.n.t.o.m.e. pris la photo et descendit les escaliers avec, le brandissant joyeusement. Il se cacha dans la foule, apparemment personne ne l'avait remarqué. U.n.f.a.n.t.o.m.e. cacha la photo derrière lui. Natas en profita pour la prendre, un doigt sur les lèvres, indiquant au petit fantôme de ne pas hurler. Il se tut, le jeu lui plaisant. On vit Seslag descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, torse nu, son propre bras gauche derrière son dos. Natas observa la photo et compris. Natas la tendit au jeune mangemort, qui exposa sa marque en tendant la main. Natas se rapprocha de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille,

« Je sais que c'est un honneur, mais quand même, tu devrais peut-être te décider à mettre des manches longues. »

Seslag remonta, vexé et surpris, et se coucha.

* * *

**Note des auteurs : **Nous sommes relativement fièr de ce chapitre. Il nous a pris du temps, mais ça valait le coup non ? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Natas s'approcha du petit fantôme qui restait dans son coin, apparemment timide.

« Comment tu t'appelles toi ? »

« Ursule Nicolas Frédéric Arthur Norbert Timothy Oscar Michel Emile, mais appelles moi U.n.f.a.n.t.o.m.e. . »

« T'es l'ami de Seslag non ? »

« Non, il est méchant. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il veut brûler des photos. »

« T'as raison, c'est pas bien. »

U.n.f.a.n.t.o.m.e., heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour soutenir sa cause, parla avec Natas jusqu'à qu'il monte surveiller Seslag.

* * *

Le fantôme était, encore une fois, assis sur le lit de Potter, Seslag Potter. Il y a un nombre important de Potter dans le monde des sorciers, même si les plus connus sont James, Lily et Harry Potter. Il dormait profondément, paressant si paisible. U.n.f.a.n.t.ô.m.e. était penché au dessus de lui, l'observant de près. Seslag se leva brusquement, traversant le jeune spectre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« T'es mignon quand tu fais dodo. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Vraiment tu trouves ? »

Seslag se leva, cherchant fébrilement dans sa male pour ses habits. Après quelques longues minutes, il trouva ses habits et se changea, hurlant au petit garçon de partir à l'instant. Celui-ci partit en boudant, murmurant des insultes très méchantes, tels que : « tête de chewing-gum déjà mâché ». U.n.f.a.n.t.ô.me. était très vexé. Seslag, toujours en train de jurer, descendit des escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune. Les serpentards étaient en train de recevoir leurs emplois du temps, de corriger les quelques erreurs qu'il pouvait y avoir. Le professeur…Rogue devait être son nom, arrangeait tout ça, un magnifique sourire sur son visage, comme à son habitude. La grande blonde, sa cible, s'approcha de lui et le prit à part, à sa grande surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, presque tout le monde était occupé, échangeant les emplois du temps, riant, se moquant et ainsi de suite. Elle le poussa en arrière, un peu trop sérieuse à son goût.

« Dis, pourquoi est-ce que t'es là toi ? »

« Pour étudier, comme toi. »

« Et le joli dessin sur ton bras c'est de l'art moderne ? »

« Tu fais le corbeau c'est ça ? Tu veux combien ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te suis ? Tu penses haut de toi. »

Elle sortit sa baguette, n'appréciant pas la blague. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, le professeur de Potions s'approcha d'eux, étudiants leurs visages.

« Nos amis de Durmstrang, les seuls en 6e année. C'est un honneur. Maintenant, rangez votre baguette Mademoiselle… »

« Nomed. Natas Nomed. »

« Natas Nomed. Votre emploi du temps. Et vous ? »

« Seslag Potter. »

Severus Rogue le scruta.

« Soit. Comme vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, autant que vous ayez les mêmes cours. Vos dossiers ne nous ont pas parvenu. Et donc, c'est moi qui ait décidé de vos cours. » Il se retourna pour partir, puis ajouta. « Vous faisiez parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre école non ? Les essais seront bientôt. Présentez-vous. »

* * *

Seslag et Natas restèrent ensemble le reste de la matinée, sous le regard amusé du Professeur Rogue, pensant qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Au bout d'un certain moment la pression se relâcha, et l'ambiance devint plus calme.

Après que les hiboux soient passés, cela ne présentait pas un grand intérêt de rester. Le groupe de serpentard se leva, allant en cours. Ron, dans son coin, ayant fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, les observait.

« Regardes les. Tous se croyant supérieur… »

« Ron, ton analyse est si profonde, elle est épatante. »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Hermione continua.

« Ce que tu aurais pu remarquer, est qu'ils ont deux nouveaux élèves, Tu vois, les deux derniers là-bas. »

« Et alors ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas comme les autres. »

« C'est ça… »

Harry arrêta d'écouter à ce moment là, et chercha Dennis. Il était assez loin. Logique, sachant qu'il n'était qu'en 3e année. Il regarda Hermione et Ron. Il savait qu'il devrait leur en parler, mais il avait peur de leur réaction. Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment. Et puis, il devrait en parler avec Dennis avant. Il sortit son emploi du temps. Défense contre les Forces du Mal. S'il avait de la chance, le professeur serait agréable. N'importe qui paraîtrait agréable comparé à Umbridge. Il se leva, et ses amis firent de même.

* * *

Un vieil homme d'1m80 se tenait debout du haut de l'escalier qui menait à ses appartements. Sa tête ronde n'inspirait pas confiance, encore moins son teint jaunâtre. Le manque de sourcils et des cheveux sur son crâne lui donnait un front immense, et donc déformait sa tête. Ses yeux étaient marrons, mais tirés fortement sur le jaune. Son nez, par contre, n'avait rien de spécial. En réalité, le reste de son visage paressait normal. En cachant le haut, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais un visage comme celui-là, on s'en souvient. Il était mal rasé, ce qui assombrissait son visage paressant déjà sale. Ses épaules assez large lui donnait une carrure imposante. Le reste de son corps était carré. Une fois que tout les élèves furent assis, le professeur Pétaurd descendis les quelques marches et se retourna pour marquer son nom au tableau. Les quelques bavardages se turent immédiatement à la vue du dos de son crâne. Il s'y trouvait une cicatrice en forme de croix déformée qui s'étendait sur la largeur de son crâne. La cicatrice en question était violette et bleu, et en relief, on aurait une chaîne de montagnes. Les veines bleues tout autour étaient apparentes, et se déformaient à chacun de ses battements. Discrètement, un miroir à la main, il étudiait les réactions de ses élèves. Une majorité des jeunes filles ne se sentaient pas bien, en particulier celles des deux premiers rangs. Il n'y eu que deux regards qui restèrent neutre. Seslag Potter, son fils. Il l'avait déjà vu mainte fois et avait appris à se contrôler. Natas Nomed, pour qui c'était aussi répugnant qu'un bouquet de fleurs dans la boue. Le regard perçant de la jeune fille ne le quitta, le rendant mal à l'aise. Il se retourna enfin, à la grande surprise des élèves, et commença son cours.

* * *

La jeune sorcière marcha le long des couloirs vides qui menaient aux donjons. Ses pas résonnaient, son esprit calculait. Elle arriva à destination et frappa à la porte distinctement.

« Entrez. » dit le professeur tout en griffonnant sur son parchemin.

Elle obéit, ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir en face de lui avant de parler.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Soumettre une hypothèse. »

Il posa sa plume pour la regarder.

« Si un être subissait une mutation partielle, seriez vous y remédier ? »

« C'est un cas intéressant. »

« Cela veux dire que seriez capable physiquement de relever le défi. »

« Je croyais que nous parlions d'une hypothèse. »

« Je voudrais tester cette hypothèse. »

« Quelle est la cause de la mutation ? »

« Un fluide gluant inconnu. »

« C'est fascinant. »

L'élève se leva, Severus rebaissa les yeux, pensant en avoir terminé. Elle s'assit sur le pupitre, dos au professeur. Elle déboutonna son chemisier et se couvrit avec en ensuite, laissant son dos exposé. Elle releva ses longs cheveux blonds. Une douzaine de grandes écailles y étaient incrustés en son centre, de façon ֺà ce que Natas ne puisse pas les atteindre.

Severus Rogue, n'ayant pas entendu la porte se refermer, releva les yeux, et fut surpris. Il posa sa plume et se releva abruptement, s'approchant.

« Comment est-ce que… ? »

« Vous pouvez y remédier oui ou non ? »

« Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches… »

« Faites. » et elle se rhabilla

* * *

**Note des auteurs :** On a pas eu une seule review pour le chapitre 4 ! Sniff, on est triste ! 


End file.
